


drove into infinity

by windsthatwhisper



Series: i wanna get back to san francisco [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: BDSM, Cockwarming, Dom!Geno, Dom!Patrick, Dom!Sidney, Dom/sub, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi, Subspace, Summer Shenanagans, sub!Jonny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsthatwhisper/pseuds/windsthatwhisper
Summary: Jonny gets there first.He's anxious, desperate to be with his doms again. They have all of June now, and the first week of July before they have to part ways again. Jonny's determined to make the most of it.The condo is empty.Or, Jonny has to make it through another two days of being away from his doms.





	drove into infinity

Jonny gets there first.

He's anxious, desperate to be with his doms again. The Hawks had a short season, and the Pens didn't made it past the second round.

They have all of June now, and the first week of July before they have to part ways again. They're all going home on July 7, that's the plan -- Sidney to Nova Scotia, Geno to back Russia, Pat back to Buffalo and Jonny to Winnipeg.

Jonny's determined to make the most of it.

The condo is empty.

He puts his bags down in the bedroom, throws them somewhere. He'll worry about them later. He pulls out his phone, opens the groupchat with a heart as its name to go through the messages.

 **Jonny:** _I guess I'm getting there before u guys then?_

 **Pat:** _probably. i won't b there until Wednesday_

 **Sid:** _I should get there around Thursday._

 **G:** _Да I be there Friday_

Jonny sighs and pockets his phone. It's Sunday. He probably could have gotten on a plane Tuesday, been at their Florida condo sometime Tuesday or Wednesday, meet Patrick here.

Instead, he's alone.

 _I’m here,_ he sends, _whenever you guys get here._

\----

Monday is a horrible thing. Jonny's all alone in their massive condo with nothing to do, no boyfriend to cuddle with.

He's gotten spoiled. Geno loves spoiling him -- they all spoil him, he's their sub. That's their job -- but there's something about Jonny that Geno just dotes on.

Geno's a hugger, and a cuddler. Jonny wants Geno's warm, firm chest underneath him, his big hands cupping his ass and just holding, as if it's some precious relic.

Jonny loves the attention, and right now, he's missing it.

He sends the groupchat a spur-of-the-moment picture. It's from the top of his chin to his hips, naked abs, the tip of his cock peeking out from the bottom of the picture.

 _Miss u guys,_ he sends as the caption, _Get here soon._

 _Fuck,_ Sidney replies intelligently thirty seconds later.

There's a little grey bubble where Geno is typing, then a string of Russian cyrillic, followed by the English translation of, _you're terrible._

And then, _send more._

 _NO,_ Patrick sends back, _i'm surrounded by my sisters and a SHOPPING MALL. u can't do this 2 me asshole._

Jonny responds with a picture of his whole dick, hand wrapped around the base of it, precome pooling on his abs. He makes sure he's smiling and his tongue is in between his teeth.

Geno sends, _yum )))))_ with a lot of heart-eye emojis.

 _i hate u all,_ Patrick replies.

Jonny sends back a picture of his fist covered in come.

\----

 **Pat:** _i have bad news_

 **Pat:** _there's a problem with the plane i was supposed to be on. they're delaying all flights until thursday_

Jonny frowns at his phone. There's back and forth going on between Geno and Pat, Geno assuring him that it's fine and his safety is more important. Sid never responds. Neither does Jonny.

They're getting less and less time to be with each other. It's been _months;_ Jonny needs to see them again, needs touch, needs orders.

 **Jonny:** _Can we video chat?_

It takes another fifteen agonizing minutes for someone to respond. His phone buzzes, and Jonny gets a blink of _‘ok'_ before his screen locks and flashes with an incoming video chat.

He answers immediately, and Patrick’s face pops up on the screen. He's grown some stubble since the last time Jonny saw him, defining his jawline and making him look attractively older.

 _“Hi baby.”_ He greets, eyes tired but face bright.

“Hey.” Jonny says, shoulders tense with nervousness. He picks at the loose fibers in the carpet. “I, uh, I miss you.”

_“I miss you too.”_

“Where's Sid and Geno?” He's already feeling better, talking with one of his doms, but he misses the others. He saw Patrick in barely a month ago for clean out day, and he'll see him again for convention. He hasn't seen Sid and Geno since they last played them in January.

_“Geno’s trying to get ahold of Sidney. He'll be online soon.”_

Jonny nods. He wants to look at his lap, but he doesn't want to take his eyes off of Patrick.

Patrick seems to sense his distress. _“Have you eaten?”_

“Mhm.”

_“Words, Jonny.”_

Jonny shivers at the command. “Yes. I had Chinese.”

_“Good.”_

Jonny brightens a little at the praise. A message box pops up on the screen, saying that two users are joining the call, and then Geno's on the screen, and Sidney's following seconds later.

 _“Hi Jonny.”_ Sidney grins. He looks ruffled.

With attention from all three of his doms, Jonny relaxes a little. “Hi.” He says meekly.

 _“Jonny!”_ Geno booms, smile wide while he waves his hand wildly. _“I miss you! You behaving?”_

“Yes,” Jonny answers honestly, “Wanna be good when I see you.”

He sees Patrick's smile go soft. _“Good boy. God, can't wait to be home. Hope you're ready for some dogpile cuddling, babe, cause that's what's in store for you.”_

“Sounds good to me.” Jonny agrees, then settles against the arm of the couch to listen to Sidney ramble about someone at the store earlier today.

Eventually, though, they all have to sign off. Jonny's none too pleased. “You all have to go?”

Patrick nods, _“I've gotta get to bed, babe.”_

 _“Have to go check on Mama and Denis.”_ Geno tells him sadly.

Jonny curls into himself. “Sid?”

Sidney's looking at someone, but he meets Jonny's eyes at the sound. _“I'm sorry, Jon, but my laptop is about to die.”_

“You can't plug it in?”

 _“Jonny,”_ Sidney says in tiny warning tone, _“I have to go. We'll see you soon, okay? Just hold out a little longer.”_

Jonny looks down to his lap. “Okay,” he whispers, “I love you.”

He gets a chorus of “love you, too's” before they log off.

Jonny sinks to the floor against the couch and falls asleep there, staring at the blank Skype chat screen.

He wakes up sometime past midnight. There's shuffling coming from somewhere, quiet mumbling. He has about three seconds to panic about an intruder before a warm hand rests on his shoulder and says, “Hey, what are you doing on the floor?”

Jonny blinks his eyes open, and it's like the string behind his ribs finally snaps, because there's _Sidney,_ standing right in front of him.

“You're gonna kill your back like that.” He tells Jonny, as if Jonny doesn't know, and hoists him to his feet.

“Sid?” He groans, voice slurred with sleep. Sidney hums his confirmation. He drags Jonny to the bedroom and tosses him onto it. He sheds everything but his underwear and does the same to Jonny, before crawling into bed next to him.

“What- what're you doing here?” Jonny asks, already falling into the comforting feeling of having Sidney's arms wrapped around him. “You're not s'posed to get here till Thursday.”

“I took earlier flight. I knew you were lonely,” he explained, accent more prominent in his tiredness.

Jonny smiles. He puts his head on Sidney's chest, closes his eyes, and falls asleep to the steady rise and fall of his boyfriend's breathing, to the heartbeat beneath his ear.

\----

“Oh,” someone says, “This nice to come home to.”

Jonny's groggy when he wakes up, still tucked into Sidney's arms. He rubs his eyes tiredly, hears Sidney say quietly, “Hey, G.”

Jonny lifts his head to peer into the darkness and sees a figure standing in the doorway.

Geno smiles at them, “Still sleeping? It's noon.”

Sidney looks at the clock and sees that yes, it's 12:14 in the afternoon. Jonny chuckles, then reaches his arms out towards Geno, makes grabby hands at him.

“Need to get up.” Geno tells them, but he's laughing. He goes over to the edge of the bed and lifts Jonny to his feet, then Sidney. Jonny latches onto Geno immediately, ready to be doted on.

“I'll go make breakfast.” Sidney kisses them both on the mouth before escaping to the kitchen.

Jonny stares up at Geno with dark eyes. “You're here.”

“Mhm.” Geno smooths out his boyfriend's messy hair. “Worried about snow. Didn't want to get put behind.”

“Snow?” Jonny snorts. “In June?”

“Never know! Is Russia. Could snow in the middle of June and no one would be surprised.”

Jonny huffs out a singular laugh, rests his head on Geno's chest. “Any word from Kaner?”

“Plane still delayed. He be here soon, don't worry.”

Jonny pouts, because he's _spoiled,_ before hearing the blender pulsing downstairs. Then he's dragging Geno out of the bedroom to follow the sound.

Sidney's pouring a green looking smoothie into glasses when they get in. He slides one over to Jonny, then another to Geno. “Drink this. Does pancakes sound good?”

Jonny nods, reaching for the drink, but Geno pinches his buttcheek and says, “What you say?”

Jonny's face goes hot, but he feels something relax behind his ribcage. “Yes please, Sid, um, thank you.”

Sidney smiles at him and pecks his cheek. “You're welcome.”

Jonny sips his smoothie contently, head on Geno's shoulder while he watches Sidney putter around the kitchen to make the pancakes.

They feed Jonny bits of pancake, because Jonny likes that. Geno cuts up the stack into small pieces and dips them into the syrup on the side of the plate.

Jonny opens his mouth obediently, happy to have their undivided attention as Geno pops the piece onto his tongue. He hums his satisfaction and swallows, smiling giddy.

“Good boy.” Sidney whispers from behind him. He pulls Jonny back a bit so that his head is bent backwards on Sid's shoulder. “Open up for me?”

Jonny does as he's told and chews up the bite Sidney feeds him. They go on like that until they've all eaten, and by then, it's nearly two.

Jonny has chores to do, and Sidney makes him take a shower because he skipped a couple. The warm water lulls him a little, relaxes his muscles, and when he feels like he can't stand on his own, he calls out for his boyfriends.

Geno's there in a blink, pulling back the shower curtain. He takes Jonny in his arms to support him. “You okay?”

Jonny nods, blinks the water out of his eyes. Geno tips his head back and washes the rest of the shampoo out of his hair, then helps him out of the shower.

“Is he drifting?” Sidney asks when Geno drags Jonny out of the bathroom.

Geno nods, “Think so.”

“Sid,” says Jonny and reaches for him, “Sid, I gotta- I need -”

“I know, Jon.”

He shuffles around in the upper drawer of the dresser and pulls out a silicone plug. Jonny sees it and wants it immediately.

Geno spins him around and kisses his damp hair, hooks his chin over Jonny's shoulder to watch Sidney slick up the plug a little and push it in.

Jonny moans softly at the feeling, nuzzles his face into Geno's neck and mouths there. Geno fumbles, pleased at the kisses. It makes Jonny preen happily.

Sidney pulls Jonny's boxers up his legs and over the swell of his ass. Their the briefs, tight enough to keep the plug from coming out but stretchy enough to fit over Jonny's humongous thighs.

They leave Jonny half naked like that, because Jonny prefers less clothes over more. They keep him busy with little chores and activities to do, to give him orders and let him feel a sense of accomplishment and pride that he did what his doms asked of him.

Usually, when Jonny's gone this long without any kind of domming, they have him kneel, or maybe sit at their feet. Sometimes they chain him up and keeped his cock locked in a cage, keep him on the edge and get him out of his head for hours. Because that's what Jonny needs. That's why he's a sub.

He's good at being a captain; he's one of the best, most loved. He's good at what he does because that's how he is. He gives and gives and gives -- to the team, the fans, the management -- but he only receives when he gets a Cup, or wins an award. It's not enough, and it doesn't affect him the same way as being dommed does.

But Jonny doesn't like kneeling without all of them there. Sometimes, Patrick will order him to, if a game went to shit and Jonny's tearing at himself for it, or if his insomnia relapses. Patrick will use his dom voice, get Jonny between his legs and make him kneel there until the tension is gone and he's not thinking anymore.

Sidney knows that Jonny needs that, especially after so long without it, but Patrick isn't here, so Jonny won't.

By the time night falls, Jonny's antsy. Geno jerks him off and Sidney fingers him until he's crying, but his subconscious won't let him slip into that place because it knows Patrick is missing.

Jonny comes, and it's _good;_ it's always good, even if there was only one of them with him. But he falls into a restless sleep and tosses and turns throughout the night.

Morning arrives, and Jonny's resolved to whining, begging for them to call or video chat Patrick. Sidney eventually fishes out his phone and dials Pat'a number, let's him talk while Geno and Sidney cuddle him in bed. It's better.

And then finally, around three in the afternoon, Jonny's halfway through munching on a salad when the front door opens.

“Jonny?” He hears, then, “Sid? G?”

“In the kitchen!” Geno shouts, then turns to grin at Jonathan.

Patrick comes through the doorway with Sidney on his arm, and Jon leaps on them in a desperate hug. He hears Geno pad over to them, feels his arms wrap around them, and that's it. They're together again.

Jonny already feels himself start floating. He smells Geno's musky Russian cologne, Sidney's natural icy scent, the faint smell of peanuts coming from Patrick's shirt.

“I missed you.” He says.

Patrick kisses his temple. “I missed you too, Tazer.”

“Pat,” Sidney says, “I think he should kneel. He wouldn't without you.”

Patrick shakes his head at Jonny. “We're gonna have to work on that.”

Jonny nods, obedient, and lights up a little at Patrick's smile. Geno goes to get the food while Patrick and Sidney help Jon over to the couch.

Patrick sits, drops a pillow where he wants Jonny to be. Sid sits next to him, spreads his legs just as wide. He hooks Pat's ankle with his own and keeps them locked.

Jonny bounces on his heels while he waits for Geno, but Patrick says in a stern tone, “Stop it. Kneel,” and Jonny obeys.

He settles between Pat's legs, puts one hand on his ankle, grips the hem of his jeans, and puts the other on Sidney's knee. Geno comes in shortly after with a big bowl of salad for them all.

He plops down on the other side of Patrick and kisses him hello, drags his feet up to sit criss-cross.

Jonny hangs his head, finally relaxing enough to shut his eyes and breathe.

A hand brushes through his hair, hears someone murmur, “You need a haircut,” and all he can do is nod.

The TV is playing quietly behind him. He hears the crunching of the salad leaves, the croutons, the carrots. Jonny hones in on them all, every sound and every movement, until he feels himself start falling.

Another hand comes to gently pull his head down to rest against Pat's thigh. His jeans are rough, but comforting against his cheek. Jonny's loves how Pat looks in jeans.

He tightens his grip on Sidney's knee and Patrick's ankle, hovering between fully gone and not quite there. There are nails scratching the bottom of his scalp and down his neck, up to the top of his head and to the sides.

“Your mind is buzzin’, baby,” Patrick whispers, “You gotta get out of your head.”

Jonny does.

\----

When Jonny's a breath away from falling asleep, Patrick tugs at his hair to pull him from his subspace a little, enough so that Jonny swings his eyes up to his doms.

“Stay awake for us, Jay,” he coos, “We have so much to catch up on.”

Jonny mewls, annoyed for being brought back, but then Pat gets up and Sidney slides into his spot. His pants and underwear are gone.

“Listen to me,” Patrick croons at him, “You're gonna blow Sid, while you jerk off Geno. Okay?”

Jonny swallows and forces his lips to form the words, slurred, “Yessir.”

The three doms share a look. Jonny's using their titles, which means he's pretty far gone.

“I'm gonna fuck you,” Pat continues, “and Geno's going to hold you while you jack him off. Can you do that for us?”

Jonny nods, tries to make a word, but his brain is all fuzzy and he can't think right.

It's only when he's this deep into his subspace that they allow him to answer without words.

“Thank you, babe,” Sid says, and gently turns Jonny's head to face him, “Safeword?”

Jonny knows he has to answer, so they give him time to find the strength to say, “Almond.”

“And if your mouth is full?”

Jonny can't say anything now, so he reaches up and pinches Sidney's thigh three times. Sidney makes eye contact with the others and nods. Jonny's ready.

“Go ahead.”

Sid's sporting a semi, but Jonny doesn't care. He suckles at the tip for a moment before sliding down as far as he can without gagging, fixes himself, then takes him all the way.

Sidney scratches his nails down Jonny's head. “Good boy.”

Geno settles himself into position. He slides his legs under Jonny's torso and brings his arms up to hug him, because Jonny wants to be held all the time when he's like this.

Jonny uses the last of his working brain cells to take Geno's dick in his left hand and start pumping.

Once he's got a rhythm going, Patrick takes his place behind Jonny and tugs down the underwear. He gets them all the way off and tosses them somewhere, then trails his hands across his ass.

“Been wearing a plug the whole time?” He asks, amused, and Jonny blinks in surprise. He forgot they'd put it in hin. “Always wanna be filled. I know you do. Gonna make you feel so good, Jonny.”

Geno tosses Pat a tube of lube and slicks up his dick. He pulls the plug out, slow, watches the way Jonny's hole tries desperately to pull it back in.

He sets it off to the side. Jonny's loose because of the plug, but Pat sticks three fingers in him just to be safe. They go in easy. He fans them for a moment or two, then sticks his dick in without any preamble.

Jonny whimpers, and Sidney's cock thickens a little more inside his mouth.

Patrick lets out a string of hard thrusts, digs his nails into the meat of Jonny's asscheeks. “Love your ass, baby. Always ready for me.”

Jonny's pushing forward on each thrust, but anchors a hand on the edge of the couch to keep him from doing down on Sidney's cock.

He jacks Geno quicker, slips his thumb under his balls to rub against them. He focuses on getting Geno off before anything.

Geno likes it rough, so Jonny only uses a little precome to ease the way, giving him more friction than slick. He keeps his hand tight and alternates between tightening even more at the top and then tightening at the base.

Jonny jerks him fast and hard, giving him no place to go except to curl into himself and take it. Jonny loves being able to do this to his doms. Right now, he's in control.

Geno comes with a deep groan, spurting into Jonny's fist and over his torso. Jonny moans at the sight of it, elated that he made one of his doms come. Patrick smacks his ass hard in praise.

Jonny pays attention to Sid now. He bobs his head, pulls up until the tip of his dick is between his teeth. He flicks his tongue underneath it, lapping at the sensitive skin. Sidney tightens his hand in his hair and groans, pulling his head up and down on his dick.

Patrick's panting behind him, hands slipping over his hips from the sweat. He jams Jonny's prostate, and he wails, jolting forward to take more of Sid in his mouth.

“So good, you so good for us, Jon. Best sub.” Geno praised, fingers flicking at his nipples.

Jonny sucks Sid off faster, feeling heat curl in the bottom of his abdomen. His hand comes up to fondle Sid's balls, pulls off to put his mouth on them and his free hand to play with the tip of his dick.

He sucks in one of his balls, then the other, kisses and licks and gets them wonderfully wet. Sidney slaps his dick lightly against Jonny's cheek, a reminder that this is a blowjob, not a handjob.

Jonny pouts, so Sidney runs his leaking head over Jonny's pushed-out bottom lip. Patrick moans, quiet and airy, when Jonny tightens around him.

He takes Sidney down to the root, licks and suckles and scrapes his teeth until Sidney's shaking apart above him and shooting down his throat.

Patrick goes hard immediately, knowing Jonny will no longer be distracted and can now focus on what Pat's giving him.

Geno's still massaging his nipples, flicking and twisting, and Sidney keeps a hand in Jon's hair and tells him, “Keep me in your mouth. Don't swallow, and don't make a sound.”

Jonny nods happily. He loves cockwarming.

“All yours, Pat.”

Patrick widens his stance and slams in again, assaulting his prostate restlessly. Jonny squeezes his eyes shut. He wants to yell, wants to clench his teeth and moan. But Sid is soft in his mouth and he said _no._ He has to listen.

He starts to cry, gasping and sniffling as Geno fists his cock and Sidney takes over to play with his nipples.

“You've been so-” Patrick cuts himself off with a gasp and drapes himself over Jonny's back, “-so good for us. You wanna come, don't you?”

Jonny isn't allowed to move when he's cockwarming, nor can he make noise, and for a split second he panics, gets yanked out of the subspace.

Sidney sees his panic and pulls out of his mouth. “You may speak.”

 _“Ple'se.”_ Jonny wails, sound muffled from the come in his mouth. Geno taps his lips, and Jonny opens so Geno can scoop out some of Sid's come from his mouth and use it to jerk him off with.

“You can come,” Patrick breathes, the head of his dick abusing Jonny's prostate, “C'mon, Jon.”

It's three more thrusts and Jonny's gone, toppling over the edge with a desperate sob. Patrick keeps going, thrusting relentlessly until he comes, too, spilling hot inside of Jonny.

Geno keeps Jon up when he collapses, waits until Patrick pulls out to maneuver him so he's cradled in his lap. He trails a hand down Jonny's heaving chest, ghosts his fingers over his dick.

Jonny spasms, giving a weak cry at the sensitivity. Geno shushes him and slips two fingers into his hole, finding his prostate immediately.

Patrick flops across Sidney's lap, content to smother him in all of his love and affection. Sidney snorts but pulls his shirt off and tugs Pat close.

Geno gets him and Jonny on the couch next to them. By the way Jonny's eyes aren't focusing on anything, he's gone back into his subspace.

“Okay?” Sidney asks him, tilting his head so Jonny knows where to be looking.

He nods, dopey smile on his face. He's got Geno holding him against his chest, his head on Sid's shoulder, and Pat's hands massaging his legs and ankles, all within reaching distance.

“Drink.” Patrick orders, voice soft as he raises a water bottle to Jonny's lips. Jonny opens his mouth, and Patrick helps him suck down the water to rehydrate him.

He drinks nearly the entire bottle, and when he's done, he cuddles against his doms, finally able to be with them all.

“At some point,” Sidney says, “we're gonna tie you up, keep you plugged and gagged until we have to do all your thinking for you.”

Jonny moans at the thought. He's quite liking the idea of getting nailed into the mattress on and off for the next month.

He hears the others chuckle at his enthusiasm, but he doesn't mind. He's happy to just drift and dream of what's to come.


End file.
